


Just Like Him

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Canon, Alternate Canon Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Bee is still basically a sparkling, Bumblebee is acting more like Orion, Buried Alive, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Death Threats, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Other, Psychological Trauma, Team as Family, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Unconventional Families, Underground, War, Wise Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Upon finding Megatron nearly buried alive after a cave-in Bumblebee must make a tough and important decision.
Relationships: Arcee & Bumblebee, Arcee/Optimus Prime, Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Bumblebee, Bumblebee & Megatron, Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Orion Pax, Bumblebee & Ratchet, Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Orion Pax
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Just Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing I can really say about this one, it just came to me when I was watching Transformers Prime while sewing.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“I haven’t seen you in quite some time, Little Sparkling,” A cruel voice said as Bumblebee stared into the hole that the drill had made before him. “Still having nightmares of me in your head?” The cruel voice asked, letting out a wicked chuckle as he did.

Bumblebee looked into blood-red eyes with his own baby blue ones, a flash of fear running through them as shock covered his face. For a moment he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and his body went stiff as he looked at Autobot enemy number one Megatron.

Bee looked at him completely in shock to see one of the cruelest monsters in what Bee believed every dimension to be laying there buried under the rocks that have formed when the mine had caved in.

“ _ He must have had something to do with the cave-in, _ ” Bee thought to himself as he pressed his hand against the Decepticon drill’s controls.

“I don’t suppose helping those less fortunate would be in the question?” Megatron asked, a gleam of hate in his eyes as venom wrapped around every word.

Bee remained silent, not knowing what to say and if he should say anything at all as he looked at the man that had caused harm to everyone he loved.

“You’re the less fortunate in this situation?” Bumblebee asked, finally speaking as he tried to keep his voice level and calm as to not show any fear.

“I’ll take that has a no, Little Sparkling,” Megatron said, a cruel smirk coming across his face as he laughed and Bee could see blood sliding from his mouth.

“ _ He’s not coughing or writhing in pain, _ ” Bee thought to himself, scanning Megatron and the gigantic pile of rocks. “ _ Meaning he can’t be that hurt, _ ” He thought, which caused another strike of worry to go through him. Megatron might be able to escape at any moment, thanks to the hole Bee had drilled.

“If that is the case, Little Sparkling,” Megatron started pulling Bee from his thoughts, causing him to blink a few times and return his eyes to the blood-red ones. “Then I suggest you use your drill to finish me once and for all,” He suggested that cynical smile still on his face as he lifted his head up carefully. “You won’t get a better chance then this I assure you of that,” He growled, his eyes narrowing into slits as he looked at Bee who hadn’t moved.

Bumblebee would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been thinking about it. Ending Megatron would end the war since Starscream wasn’t much of a leader and the only one that would really be a threat would be Soundwave. They could be free, he could end the war, and everything would be all right, which sounded like such a childish thought.

“Optimus would,” Megatron said, his disdainful voice ripping Bee from his thoughts once more.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Bee said as he looked at the Warlord in front of him. They were simple words, but they seemed to remind Bee of the right thing to do. “You would but Optimus wouldn’t,” He said looking at Megatron with stern eyes knowing his father better than that. “And I wouldn’t either,” He said every word that left him was true. As much as he wanted the war to end he knew that sometimes giving mercy was the best thing to do.

“And why is that, Little Sparkling?” Megatron asked, his cruel laugh returning with his words. “Because Optimus told you not to?” He asked in disgust as if Bee was the most pathetic being he had ever laid eyes on.

For a moment Bee wanted to yell and tell Megatron that he was anything but a Sparkling, but he took a deep breath and stopped himself. Bumblebee knew that that wasn’t completely true since back on Cybertron the twenty-year-old would still be viewed as a sparkling instead of a young adult like Earth did.

“No,” Bee said in a calm voice as he looked at his family’s age-old enemy. “Because showing mercy is the right thing to do,” He said as he turned to look back at the drill’s controls that laid before him. “Even giving mercy to those that don’t deserve it,” He said letting some hate slip into his words since he knew Megatron would know what he meant.

“How adorable,” Megatron growled as he looked at Bee, who was beginning to start the drill again to go find Arcee and Bulkhead. “You’re just like him,” The Warlord said, and for a moment Bee thought he heard something sad in his voice.

“What?” Bee asked turning to look at the Decepticon’s leader with confused eyes.

“You’re just like him,” Megatron repeated himself a darker look in his gaze than before. “You’re so full of hope and forgiveness it’s pathetic,” He growled as eyes narrowing once more as he gritted his teeth. “I should have ripped him limb from limb when I got what I wanted from him,” He spat in disgust, though from the way his voice sounded it almost sounded like a lie.

For a moment Bee stood there confused until he remembered who is Father had once been. Optimus had once been an Archivist named Orion Pax. Bee knew that Optimus’ and Megatron’s history ran deep as blood to the point where they had considered one another brothers.

He blinked slowly as he forced himself from his thoughts this time and looked at Megatron, who seemed to be waiting for Bee to snap at his words.

“I’m not the one trapped underneath a bunch of rocks,” Bee said, looking at Megatron for a moment before looking back at the drill’s controls.

He pressed his hand against the switch, which caused the drill to lurch forward and begin to dig once more.

“I’ll be sure to bring this brief conversation up with Optimus, Little Sparkling,” Megatron called out, his voice an eery coo. “While I rip out his spark!” He spat out cruel laughter filling the tunnels as Bumblebee continued to dig, trying to ignore the sound that had latched itself onto his nightmares for many weeks now.

As Bee kept looking for Arcee and Bulkhead, he thought back to what Megatron had said. How he was just like Optimus had once been, that he had been like Orion. 

He couldn’t help but feel some sense of pride as he thought of that knowing that Megatron meant it as an insult but Bee felt his heart glow being compared to who his father had once been.

Bumblebee pressed forward, trying to find his family, not willing to stop until he made sure that they were safe and that they could all leave here alive.

He knew he needed to find them fast, for he could almost hear Megatron starting to break free from his stone prison.


End file.
